Cinnamon Rum
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: In all of the things that can unite two souls together forever, who knew it took a sweet bottle of booze to bring a Queen Bee and a Male Model together as one? Rated T for mentioning of alcohol.


**"Cinnamon Rum"**

**Rated T for mentioning of alcohol.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Now on with the fic. Oh, and the rest of the characters in this story are 21 years old and are in college.**

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh, rum... a kind of distilled alcohol beverage that is made from a sweetish sugarcane by-products just like molasses or directly from sugarcane juice by a process of fermantation and distillation.<p>

It was also a bit of a comfort zone for a certain Hawaiian male model, who had currently undergone a complete depression after the entire series ended. It was a certain problem in which Justin had never managed to get through. He was now 21 years old and in college. He was now sharing a dorm room with his good buddy back from the island, namely Geoff. He had such a incomplete drinking problem that he refused to deal with. Well, of course he was just depressive on the inside, but he had to just remain the carefree human being he was on the inside.

Of course there was certain times when Justin promised to quit. Of course, he quit drinking right around twice. Of course, his soberness only lasted right around 7 days, maybe 2 weeks. Of course, he was very lucky that he was still alive after all that secret drinking that he did. But there was another certain problem he was dealing with for a long time. The only problem that enraged Justin through his whole life ever since the entire series was over. Of course, that problem was Alejandro and Heather.

Ever since Total Drama World Tour had ended, both Alejandro and Heather had been dating each other, despite the fact that Heather had betrayed him for the money and then lost it to Ezekiel. Until then, Heather had apologized to her new Latin lover for enduring the pain that he felt from the Drama Machine. Justin couldn't understand this at all. Why is it whenever Justin's charm failed to work on the Queen Bee herself, Alejandro's charm did? Part of this made Justin's angry. And that kiss that Alejandro had placed right to Heather on top of the volcano just made Justin angrier inside. The reruns he kept watching of that disgusting kiss had now made Justin who he was now. A rage-filled human being. Seeing that disgusting kiss had now made Justin throw the entire image, therefore shattering it like broken glass.

It was now four years ago and Justin had remained alone, angry, jealous and depressed. He had decided it was the time to break out the cinnamon rum and just make the mind of that godawful kiss disappear. The rest of his roommates, which was Geoff and D.J. had gone out with their dates had basically Bridgette and Katie in their respective dates, which left Justin right alone and comfortable with his bottle of cinnamon rum that Duncan's brother had brought him in secret. And what better way to drink them was in the form of a tiny shot-glass? Well, there was basically 20 of them. But he wasn't planning to drink very much though. He would be hoping that someone would pretty much drink with him or pretty much play a drinking game with him. But the rest of the students had pretty much better things to do.

"Oh, well...no one's here I guess, so... bottoms up." Justin said right to himself has he downed the glass of Cinnamon rum right inside his mouth, just swallowing it in about two seconds. He just enjoyed the sweet cinnamon flavor sloshing right inside him, just like he was tasting some kind of liquid cinnamon-y toast. To him, it felt like breakfast all over again.

And as he was about to take a second shot to himself, a girl just came rushing out inside the dorm room frustrated and crying. Justin had soon noticed the familiar figure who had approached through the doorway. Of course, Justin wasn't a drunken rocket scientist to figure this one out. She had extremely long raven hair that went right down to her nice butt, those long luscious pair of legs that she had possessed in which they looked more like a showgirl's legs, that extremely flawless face of hers that seemed too beautiful and those precious pouty lips that she had whenever she was either angry or crying. She was now sitting in fear, and strangely enough, it was right next to Justin. This was very strange to the male model indeed.

"Heather... I don't mean to be so interruptive of you, but is there something wrong with you?" Justin said to her, being absolutely concerned. Heather had rolled herself into a ball as she cried her eyes out as she just hugged her knees. Justin was just off-guard having to take a light sniff of her hair, which just smelled so cinnamon-ish just like the rum that Justin was usually drinking. It felt so sweet and lonely.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me alone..." Heather muffled as she kept sobbing. She definitely didn't wanna see the male model like this.

"Come on, Heather... what you're doing is not fine at all. I know for a fact that something is definitely wrong with you. I can feel it basically from here..." Justin spoke to her still.

"Why do you even care what I feel, Justin? All you have to care about is yourself and your looks. Basically, I know for a fact you wouldn't care about a single soul even if your life depended on it..." Heather spoke really harshly to him. Basically what the Queen Bee said about to Justin was definitely true. Justin didn't have a care in the world other than beauty itself. Which is really knowing that six years ago that Justin's sudden elimination thanks to Heather, had caused him to snap as it sent him through Total Drama Action, in which his character started to sank even lower just like the Titanic itself. It really hit a nerve inside the male supermodel, but just not too much.

"Hey, hey... that's not true, Heather. I care about most things other than beauty. The only thing I'm really worried about is why you're like that. I know you may be harsh and cruel to everyone you treated in the past including me... but that's all in the past right now. I just wanna move on to the future. And so do you. Just tell me what's the problem and I promise you that everything is gonna be all right." Justin spoke right to her as she lightly touched Heather's shoulders just like he was touching a piece of heavenly skin there ever was.

Heather had decided to calm herself down by taking several deep breaths and finally decided to look at Justin, who was displaying a comforting smile right to her. Her heart seemed to calm at the sight of his charming blue eyes.

"It's Alejandro. Me and him just had this huge fight in which I saw marks of lipstick right on his shirt. So I just figured right off the bat that it was his. So I just approached him and just yelled at him that he was cheating on me with some random girl. One of his friends, namely Tyler, told me all about this and I just snapped right back at him. And then, he started to yell at me back violently. He said that I was nothing but trash to him now. He would rather be along with that brown-haired bitch for all I care! I told him to get bent for good and I just left him like that." Heather replied to him grimly as more tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Those tears that she feel made Justin's heart feel weaker as it was. Justin knew that Heather was basically rude to him back them, but to actually see her as a truly beautiful and gorgeous human being looking so brokenhearted like this, made the male model feel some sort of compassion for the first time.

"What the hell is wrong with me, Justin? I always thought Alejandro was the man who would treat me like I'm actually somebody, and he just had the actual nerve to kiss that girl right behind my back like that? He's nothing but a down-right heartless asshole, and I'm glad I don't wanna put up with him anymore!" Heather sobbed a little as her tale had touched Justin's heart like a lightbulb.

Justin then retaliated by hugging the beautiful Asian closer to him as possible. Heather felt his tender warm embrace as it slowly dissolved her tears away. Not to mention the fact that Heather had taken a light sniff of the cologne Justin had been wearing, but it was a different kind of cologne. It was like a combination of cinnamon rum, muck, and a little bit of wolf's blood with sugar added along to it. And the cinnamon-scented long hair in which Heather possessed, had entranced Justin's nose once again.

"Heather, look... Alejandro is nothing more than a total douche. He doesn't deserve to be with you after all the crap he put you through. The only thing he deserves to be with is himself. The way that he used you to get what he wants just made me sick. He deserves to get his ass kicked for what he did to you. You don't deserve this. I feel like that after I've now seen you like this... I feel like you deserve better than that idiot." Justin told to her real truthfully.

Heather had never thought of that entirely. She felt like she did needed who can really deserve her. Justin soon broke apart from her so she can wipe all of her silent tears away and just smiled sweetly at him.

"You really feel that way?" Heather replied.

"Sure, Heather. You may be mean, but you're just one of the coolest girls I ever met. Hell, you're cooler than Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay or Cody combined. If anyone deserves to be someone cooler than you... it should be with somebody who's nice, caring, and compassionate, trust me." Justin responded back to her, not knowing the qualities that Heather doesn't even know actually match the descriptions of him.

"Wow...thanks, Justin. You really made me feel better..." Heather said, looking comforted and relieved. Not to mention that his comment made Heather's face red with just sweetness right inside her heart. Heather then noticed the tons of shot glasses that was surrounding the whole entire table. She was just oddballed on what was going on. "...Are you actually drinking?"

"Yeah, it's a very long story... you wanna try a sip?" Justin said to her as she handed her a shot-glass full of cinnamon-flavored rum. This was strange to Heather, knowing that she doesn't drink. But she would rather give it a shot anyway.

Heather nervously took the glass and just gulped it all down in two seconds. It had a bitter taste to it considering the flavor was spicy, but as it progressed to a sweet sensation of the aftertaste, she was starting to get used to the flavor.

"Hmmmmmm...kind of a sugary aftertaste..." Heather replied, acting a little bit excited and impressed.

"I'm glad you like it. To us?" Justin said to her as he had raised his glass of rum so that he can make a toast to her. Oh man, his dazzling smile made Heather bright up like the entire sun itself. But then again, a couple of rounds with her new drinkin' buddy didn't seem to hurt her one bit.

"To us." Heather smiled back as she and Justin consumed their shots respectively. The bite of that taste came back inside him as it felt a little jolt, but nevertheless satisfying.

**A few hours later...**

Heather and Justin had consumed 8 shots of cinnamon rum between them, and miraclously, not even one of them felt a little nerve of drunkenness between them. They were really starting to enjoy each other's company as much as the next one.

"What does that idiot think he is anyway. Just dumping me out on the wide open? Well, I'm glad that Spanish bastard is over and done with! I'm gonna do something so hot, that he's gonna find out what he missed out on coming from me!" Heather said right to Justin as he was referring to her ex-flame Alejandro.

"Yeah, it's his loss for doing this to you. When I see him, I'm gonna take that mirror of mine and shove it in something so painfully hard, he's gonna see himself taking a crap out of broken glass..." Justin said, just laughing a bit. They really felt drunk even though they didn't look like they were.

Both of them laughed for a while until they both became silent to each other. Justin's entire face had mirrored Heather's from close above. Justin had never seen Heather look so sexy in his eyes once before. She definitely had her mother's beautiful and gorgeous looks, and no doubt about it, Heather was thinking the same thing about the male model. Just so handsome and more trust-worthy than his ex-boyfriend. Heather had finally dug into the laid-back kind of guys. The ones who she can really associate to in her life, kinda like Justin.

Both of their faces started to get slowly close to each other, feeling both of their aromas towards each other. Heather with her cinnamon-scented hair and Justin with his musky, cinnamon-flavored alcoholic scented body. They really knew deep down in her hearts that they were really starting to connect with one another like the two particles of atom that was just glued together. It was like the alpha and omega, like peanut butter and chocolate, like Red Bull and vodka. Their gazes had never left each other's one bit.

"I'm really starting to enjoy my time with you, Heather... you're something else..." Justin said fancily into her.

"And I'm really starting to feel the same about you too, Justin..." she said right into Justin's drunken, yet passionate gaze.

Their lips came closer, and closer, and closer until...

...their lips had finally met with one another. It was just the amazing kiss that Justin had ever felt from her. It was the dream that Justin really wanted to feel something from her and it was coming true. Kissing one of the most hottest and sexiest females that Justin had laid his eyes on all along. It was like his puffy lips had fused with her plump, delicious ones like electricity. Not one spark had lost through them one bit.

Heather soon deepened the kiss as she had now slid her tongue right inside Justin's beautiful mouth. Somehow, they could feel the alcohol-soaked liquid rubbing both of their tongues slowly and sexily across one another. Justin usually felt like he was drinking Heather's passionate kiss through him just like the Cinnamon rum that infested right through a shot glass. The side effects were just amazing, just like if it was some kind of forbidden love potion destined to changed someone's fate all along. And Justin's fate was Heather all along.

Justin had let out a passionate moan as he currently sent crashing into Heather softly into his bed where they continued to make out quite intensely. His strong well-toned Hawaiian arms started to hold her really tenderly. Heather had never been held like this in such a long time. Her soft delicate hands was just all around him just touching the sexual fabric of his shirt and the wavy black hair that was Justin's. Just ruffling it up until his hair was just a sex-worthy mess.

As they soon broke off the kiss, both began to make a drunken yet sensual gaze at each other once again. None could just contain the excitement that these two had now shared together. It was like a holy grail through a bottle of cinnamon booze had united them both in just pure, drunken love.

"Justin... please make love to me... I really never felt anything like this before..." Heather moaned silently right to him as she took a gaze at his blue eyes once again and tasting his cinnamon rum breath on her. It was just like tasting the closest thing to rum-soaked heaven itself.

"I'll do just that, my Queen... I love you so much..." Justin whispered to her again gazefully as they started to slowly french kiss each other once again and tasting their cinnamon-infused kiss that felt like such a lifetime. Both of their clothes slowly started to come off of each other's bodies as they ended up proving their love much more on the first day that they united one another.

Justin was never alone, angry, jealous and depressed for as a long time simply put it. And Heather was never heartbroken and defeated once again. These two had much connection with each other's emotions as much as everyone else felt about their own in such forever. The sweet fluffy drunken cinnamon liquid that they felt when they kissed each other may be something that they would remember in such a lifetime as this. They truly became forever as time shall pass...

...and it was all thanks to the power of the cinnamon rum itself...

* * *

><p><strong>This song just came to me when I heard ACDC's "Have A Drink On Me" played on the radio. Damn, this felt really really fun to write!**

**Read and review! Until then, Salud!**

***Raises his glass of cinnamon rum and drinks***


End file.
